model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Potions System
This page serves as an in depth overview and guide to how the Model Hogwarts potion system works. Be sure to familiarize yourself with Modifiers (A,B and C), Learning Spells and The Stat System as these resources will help you understand some of the topics that come up in this guide. Glossary: * Learns/Modifiers: Learns or Modifiers are the +1 you earn in a spell after doing three successful !learns in it. * Mastery: Mastery is when you maximize your Modifiers/Learns in a spell, so for instance a DC 6 spell would have a mastery modifier of +5. * DC: Dice Check, aka what you need to roll to "succeed". * Stats: The Vitality, Finesse, Wisdom, and Social stats you may train through the Wailing Widow bot. * Gating: Gating (or Gated) is a term used to describe how you might restrict access to something. In the case of potions, Gating is putting restrictions on the most powerful potions to prevent them from being abused. Potions Overview Potions are split into three different categories, all based on how difficult the potion is to be brewed. * Basic: Basic potions are generally simple concoctions, often using common ingredients and brewing processes that are neither overly long or challenging. These are the ideal potions for a beginner, and many have considerable use and power despite their humble preparations. * Intermediate: These potions are harder potions and straddle the line between Basic and NEWT potions. They get harder as they progress, some of the advanced potions even rivaling NEWT difficulty. * NEWT: The most difficult potions to craft at the moment, requiring skill, time and dedication to master their craft. Even skilled potioneers can struggle with these concoctions and they are not to be approached lightly. Positive or Negative? Potions in the Intermediate and NEWT categories tend to have one of two subtypes: + or - * Positive (+) Potions: Potions that for the most part possess beneficial or benign effects. * Negative (-) Potions: Potions that for the most part possess negative or harmful effects. You can find list of all of the currently available potions that belong to these categories on the Spell List. Potion Brewing Spells *To make potions, there are five potion Brewing Spells. !cast potions_basic 8 !cast potions_int+ 16 !cast potions_int- 16 !cast potions_NEWT+ 24 !cast potions_NEWT- 24 Successful potion creation depends on achieving the potion’s DC during the cast, regardless of what Sir Cadogan, the spell bot, reports. For an example, let’s imagine we’re a third year student and we just made a huge mess. The easiest way to clean it up is obviously by brewing a potion: Magicleanse: DC 9, Int+. To brew this potion, you cast the Creation Spell (!cast potions_int+): If the number you roll is equal to or higher than the DC of the potion, that means you created the potion, even if the cast “failed” in the traditional sense. Learning Potions You learn potions the same way you learn spells: !learn (i.e., !learn potions_basic) But due to the high DCs of the creation spells, you may use practice potions and the spell link system to build Learn Points in the higher DC creation spells: !learn potions (potions_ii, potions_iii) 3 !learn potions_advanced (potions_advanced_ii, potions_advanced_iii, potions_advanced_iv) 6 !learn poisons_advanced (poisons_advanced_ii, poisons_advanced_iii, poisons_advanced_iv) 6 !learn potions_expert 12 !learn poisons_expert 12 The practice spells have much lower DCs, and once you master one, it will add a Link Bonus to the higher DC spell.' Mastering a '+ or -' creation spell will also contribute to the link bonus of the next stage of the spell: There is also a flowchart for a visual guide: '''Destiny and Potions Destiny is a mechanic where you can power up a !cast roll, increasing your modifier and your chance of success. While you may use destiny to Learn potions, you cannot use destiny to Brew potions. Brewing and Using Potions NOTE: '''This section '''does not need to be read until you are ready to: * Start brewing outside' '''of class and add the potions to your inventory. * You want to start collecting ingredients. '''Ingredients' For a list of ingredients, go here. In order to brew certain potions, ingredients are required, which are separated by three types: Common, Unusual and Rare. Every potion will be tagged with it’s ingredient, as well as any other conditions that are required for brewing: In this example, the Rano potion, despite being a low DC potion, requires a Rare ingredient because of how powerful it is. Obtaining Ingredients To gather Common and Unusual ingredients, simply use the command below in #ingredients_cabinet at Hogwarts or #slug-and-jiggers in Diagon Alley. p!ingredient Converting Ingredients Because only Common or Unusual ingredients drop using the p!ingredient command, you must convert ingredients to make Rare ingredients. Here is a guide to the conversion rates: Brewing Potions To check your inventory to make sure you have enough ingredients, use: p!inventory The command to brew a potion is: p!brew How to brew a potion: # Go to the #brewing-room in the Miscellaneous Category in Model Hogwarts. # Do a small RP of brewing your potion, followed by using the !cast you need for your desired potion. For instance if you are making Star Grass Salve, you use: !cast potions_basic # Remember! Brewing potions with Destiny is not allowed. # If you successfully roll the DC of the potion (see Potion Brewing Spells) you use: p!brew star grass salve. The required ingredient will automatically be used and the potion will be added to your inventory. That's all you need to do! You may only attempt to brew a potion twice in one day, if both attempts result in failure, you must wait until the next day to try again. Do not spam the Brewing Spell until you succeed. Failure to use the appropriate !cast before you use p!brew, or spamming the !cast until it is successful, will lead to OOC repercussions and the removal of potions from your inventory.' '#brewing-room will be closely monitored for appropriate use. Using Potions p!use This command will automatically remove one of the specified type from your inventory, and you may use it accordingly in RP afterwards. Using potions outside of class without p!use can lead to OOC consequences. The only exception is if a Staff member or Pathfinder give you explicit permission to use a potion without the command. Potions FAQ 'Consumption of Potions' *All potions need to be ingested or enter into the bloodstream. **The only exceptions are potions with Balm, Salve or Gas in the title, or the description specifies that it will work on contact. 'Owning Potions' *In order to own a potion, one must make them using the p!brew function which is explained in detail in the Brewing and Using Potions section above. **Upon a successful brew, the potion will be added to your inventory, but there is a cap to how many of each potion you can hold. You can see the caps, as well as required ingredients here. **Though your character theoretically can have a lot of potions, in an adventure, pathfinders may set restrictions on how many potions you can bring with you. 'Potion Expiration' *There is no mechanical system for potion expiration. Any dates you may find citing an expiration are IC fluff only. 'Amount Produced' *Unless stated otherwise in the !lookup description, you only produce enough for one vial. What are the Potion Durations? * As a general guideline, the base duration of each potion is 30 minutes, with 5 minutes added for every learn modifier the brewer has in the specified creation spell. Example: Pompion Potion is potions_basic, so at the base it will work for 30 minutes, but if the brewer has +4 in Potions Basic, the duration will extend to 50 minutes. Note, this are not hard guidelines, and potion duration can generally last for as long as the scene requires. * Potions like Hair Dye Potion, Polyjuice, stat potions, poisons and similar potions do not fall under this rule. ** Any OOC Specified Durations, like on stat potions, must be followed. Stats and Potions *Certain potions may affect stats. You can read more about the specifics of Stat Potions and how they work in the Advanced Section. **The affected stats will be detailed in the potion's description. **'Positive effects do not stack.' You may only have one positive active potion effect on you at a time. You can however have multiple negative effects. How do I gain access to Recipe Books? * You will always have access to Recipe Books that are the same as your year or below, so for instance a Third Year would have access to Recipe Book 1, 2, and 3 automatically. * You can purchase recipe books above your year for 5 OOC points. ** To do so, ping an @admin in the #private-discussion-queue channel and demonstrate that you have some learn points in the creation spell required for the recipes in the book by !casting the spell. The admins will deduct your points and you will be cleared to use the book. * Moste Potente Potions and To Brew Glory can be purchased for 20 OOC points each. ** To purchase these, follow the same steps outlined above regarding #private-discussion-queue, and you will receive the clearance to brew the potions in the book you purchased. Do I Have to Use B? * No. Learning potions does not require the use of B. Do Potions Use the Linked Spell System? * Yes. Please check the Learning Potions section to see how it works. How Do I Transfer Learns? * Learns are transferred automatically using the linked spells system, however if you want to convert !cast potions learns into potions_advanced or potions_expert, you will need to ask an admin for help transferring in the #private-discussion-queue. Can I Buy Learns in Potions Spells? * Because of the power of early access to potions, purchasing learns in Brewing Spells are considered combat learns. ** Learns in potions_basic are treated as Year 2 combat learns. ** Learns in either potions_int+ or potions_int- spell are treated as Year 5 combat learns. ** Learns in either potions_NEWT+ or potions_NEWT- are treated as Year 7 combat learns. * You can also buy learns in the Practice Spells, and these learns do not count as combat learns. ** potions practice spell are treated as non-combat Year 1 spells. ** potions_advanced are treated as non-combat Year 2 spells. ** potions_expert are treated as non-combat Year 4 spells. ''' '''Advanced Potion Mechanics If you are ready to learn about advanced mechanics like Gating and Stat Potions, please continue to the next section: Advanced Potion Mechanics